La pesadilla de Hernan
by Yuurey
Summary: Solo una pequeña escena que a mi gusto falto en el último capítulo, donde Lucrecia es condenada a muerte por la Santa Inquisición. Esta historia estaria situada justo después de la pesadilla que tuvo mi querido comisario. Por supuesto que los personajes, por desgracia, no me pertenecen. Espero que os guste.


**La pesadilla de Hernán**

- No…no…nooo… - son las únicas palabras que conseguía pronunciar Hernán en medio de la noche tras despertar de esa horrible pesadilla. Lucrecia no podía morir, ni por deseos de la Santa Inquisición ni de Dios.

La noche se presentaba larga, las ideas parecían haberse esfumado de su mente, ¿Cómo demonios pararía aquella sentencia?. Cabizbajo, el comisario, optó por salir de su habitación y sentarse frente al fuego con una copa en la mano y pensar, pensar en un buen plan, o quizás en varios, porque lo que estaba claro es que aquello no sería fácil.

La Marquesa caminaba por palacio durante la noche, se encontraba en un estado de aceptación, algo le decía que de aquello era imposible salvarse. Resignada visito la estancia de Nuño que parecía dormir tan plácidamente como cuando era un bebé. Respiraba hondo mientras con su mano alcanzaba a acariciar cada pared y cada puerta que encontraba a su mano, recordando los grandes momentos que ha vivido en cada rincón de aquel maravilloso hogar. Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta, sin embargo las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos. Después de tantos llantos, gritos y berrinches que había tenido a lo largo del día, todo ahora parecía calmado, su cuerpo estaba exhausto, sus lagrimales secos y su alma en calma… simplemente podía esperar.

Al pasar por la puerta del salón de la chimenea le extrañó ver la puerta entre abierta, sin hacer ruido se acercó un poco pero la estancia estaba a oscuras. Escuchó unas leves quejas, algo parecido a un llanto, a un lamento. De no ser porque acababa de visitar a Nuño hubiera jurado que se trataba de él. Se asomó despacio al hueco que la puerta dejaba y, bajo al poco resplandor que esa noche regalaba la luna, vio la silueta del Comisario. Sujetaba una copa medio vacía en sus manos, estaba casi recostado en el sillón y miraba al fuego que aun siendo inexistente parecía atraparlo. Pensó en entrar en silencio y sentir de cerca esa preocupación que tan pocas veces dejaba ver aquel hombre, pero optó por avisarlo, por darle tiempo a reponerse porque sabía, que al igual que a ella, no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos.

- ¿Tampoco tú puedes conciliar el sueño, comisario? – dijo serena desde la puerta, pausada, viendo como él se reponía en su asiento y se erguía sin dejar de mirar a la nada. Vio cómo se llevó la copa a la boca vaciando el resto de licor, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Respiró hondo antes de acercarse porque sabía que quizás aquella podría ser su despedida, su última conversación con el único hombre que de verdad había conseguido conquistar su corazón, volvió a respirar profundo al pensar que ni siquiera había sido capaz de confesarle aquello a lo largo de los años.

Caminó tras él, y delicadamente rozó su espalda al pasar, escapándosele una sonrisa triste. Al llegar frente a él observó algo que le llego al corazón, el comisario, su Hernán, seguía mirando al frente intentando contener su rabia y su desesperación pero algunas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla. La marquesa se arrodillo curiosa y preocupada, y alzó la mano para limpiar aquellas lágrimas con tanta delicadeza que él no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en aquella caricia.

- ¿No serán por mí, verdad Hernán?, no es propio del comisario de la villa ir derramando lágrimas por una dama – forzó una sonrisa al decir estas palabras, esa era su particular forma de consolarlo.

El comisario sin embargo no sonrió, no estaba de humor para juegos, ni siquiera para aquellos de palabras que tanto adoraba tener con Lucrecia. Estaba enfadado, con él mismo, por no saber cómo solucionar aquello de un plumazo como tantas otras veces había hecho. Abrió los ojos y busco la mirada de aquella mujer, que hoy más que nunca parecía un ángel, su mirada, su roce… nunca ha podido entender cómo podía sentir tanto con tan poco, pero era su magia, la magia del amor verdadero que solo ella le hacía sentir.

- Escúchame bien, Lucrecia, no voy a permitir que esa sentencia se cumpla. Aún no se cómo, pero la detendré. – las palabras parecían atragantársele, jamás le había costado tanto hablar como esa noche.

Ella lo miró con cariño y volvió a sonreírle tristemente mientras seguía acariciando su cara. Notaba como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos y antes de que se escaparan arrimó su cara al sitio donde aún seguía su mano. La barba de varios días rosaba su mejilla y era algo que le encanta, sentía como ella misma, involuntariamente se aferraba más a aquella caricia y como él se la devolvía. Llevo sus labios cerca de su oído para poder susurrarle porque en ese punto las palabras no sonarían más alta que eso.

- Tranquilo Hernán, sé que harás todo lo que este en tu mano para salvarme…siempre lo has hecho… por eso yo… yo te…

- Sshh… basta – susurró. Él giró un poco la cabeza, no quería escucharla decir cosas que no eran propia de ella, no quería que se tomara aquello como una despedida, porque no lo era, porque no iba a morir costara lo que costara. Y por mucho que deseara escucharla no sería bajo esta circunstancias. Levantó sus manos y agarró firme su suave rostro que ahora si estaba regado de lágrimas, hizo lo mismo que minutos antes había hecho la marquesa y posó su mejilla contra la de ella, cerrando los ojos y dejando al descubierto su alma - No vas a morir, no voy a dejar que Nuño pierda a su madre, ¿Me oyes? – su voz era tan firme y tan suave que a la vez ofrecía calma y determinación, respiro hondo antes de seguir y su tono se volvió susurro- No puedo perderte, no sé vivir sin ti y no voy a intentarlo… tienes que quedarte conmigo… - las últimas palabras casi eran inaudibles, pero la marquesa las escuchó bien. Su corazón latía a mil, aquel hombre podía ser tan romántico como cruel, pero para que engañarse, ambas facetas la volvían loca. Mantuvo la mirada mientras se acercaba lentamente buscando sus labios, el primer contacto desde hacía tanto que parecía ser su primer beso. Suave, lento, cálido… pocas veces se habían besado con semejante calma, su pasión siempre los llevaba por otro camino, pero sin duda aquello era dulce como el azúcar y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo en ese instante.

- Hernán sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor y se quedaba solo junto a ella, no había nada que pudiera estropear aquel momento…nada no, pero alguien sí, él mismo. Aquello volvía a saborearse a despedida, aquello no hubiera pasado si no fuera por las circunstancias que les acontecía, aquello no era lo que él buscaba. Luchando contra sus propios impulsos cerró los ojos y se apartó lentamente sin soltarle la cara a Lucrecia, que no sabía muy bien que pasaba.

- Lucrecia… - ella intentó volver al beso sin tener fortuna - Para – le pidió el Hernán, que se separo un poco más y la miro sonriendo por primera vez en toda la noche - Guárdame tus besos para cuando todo esto haya pasado. Ahora tengo trabajo que hacer. – Volvió a sonreír y besándole en la mejilla se puso de pie. Salió de allí, ahora sí, con el porte que solo el Comisario de la Villa, Hernán Mejías, sabía lucir y dejando a la Marquesa de Santillana aferrada a un halo de esperanza.

A veces solo necesitamos un empujoncito de la persona adecuada para mirar al frente y ver la solución a los más grandes problemas, y está claro que para Hernán y Lucrecia no hay nadie más adecuado que ellos mismos… y bueno, ya sabemos que finalmente la marquesa ofreció esos besos guardados al comisario llegado su momento.


End file.
